Clarity
by Rosalya L. Melissandre
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces se resistiera, el alma de Hiccup II siempre residiría en su sucesor. Y el alma de Hiccup II siempre le pertenecería. Este fic participa en el Reto #6: Especial de San Valentín del foro Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Clarity

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 &amp; 2.

**Parejas: **Furious/Hiccup (III). Mención de Toothless/Hiccup y Furious/Hiccup (II).

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Categorías: **Drama, Angst, Romance, Spiritual.

**Sinopsis: **No importaba cuantas veces se resistiera, el alma de Hiccup II siempre residiría en su sucesor. Y el alma de Hiccup II siempre le pertenecería. Este fic participa en el Reto #6: Especial de San Valentín del foro Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Advertencias: **Posible visión de violación y/o bestialismo.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic participa en el Reto #6: Especial de San Valentín del foro Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma. El "don" que le he dado a Furious ha sido de mi propia invención... Creo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**1**

**Clarity**

_"Si nuestro amor es tragedia, ¿porque eres mi remedio?_  
_Si nuestro amor es locura, ¿porque eres mi claridad?"_

\- Zedd (Clarity).

* * *

Fue un instante fugaz, un simple momento, pero el caso era que Hiccup no tenía muy en claro que había sucedido. Todo había pasado tan rápido que le costaba recordar _qué _pasó. Qué pasó _exactamente_.

Todo empezó normal; un simple día más. Un vuelo matutino con Toothless, regreso a casa, pláticas con Eret y con Fishlegs, miradas con Camicazi, las manos de Astrid deslizándose por debajo de la falda de su amiga. La sonrisa aniñada de Ruffnut, mientras se dirigía hacia Eret, cotoneando sus caderas. Eret devorando con la mirada las escamas azules de Stormfly, mientras Astrid volaba por el cielo despejado. Valka dirigendo el pueblo con la misma sabiduría y calma que siempre. En aquel momento, el cielo azul y cubierto de nubes blancas disimilares entre sí no presagiaba en absoluto la tormenta que se avecinaba.

El ataque fue sutil. Como una mano que tira la piedra y esconde la mano. Apenas una ofensa, comparada con el ataque de los Bersekers (y no era que los Bersekers fueran precisamente conocidos por sus elaborados planes de ataque). Hiccup ni siquiera lo había visto venir, porque sin amenaza previa, resultaba imposible pensar que tan siquiera intentaran hacerlo. Pero lo hicieron, sin embargo.

Oh, vaya que lo hicieron.

Fuego. Solo podía ver el fuego extendiéndose por todo Berk. Arrasando con todo. Niños llorando. Mujeres buscando a sus hijos con desesperación, con ansiedad. Y Toothless mirándole como si temiera que algo malo pudiera pasarle en cualquier momento. Y su dragón no se equivocaba.

Solo hicieron falta treinta minutos desde que iniciara una lucha encarnada entre vikingos montados en sus dragones y dragones invasores para que Hiccup se uniera al grupo. Había muchos malheridos, mucha gente desaparecida, muchas personas buscando a sus familiares, amigos y en casos extrañísimos pareja. Snotlout y Ruffnut eran unos de ellos. Por un segundo, tal parecía que ambos jóvenes de veinte años se habían reconciliado por un momento de su pasado fracaso de relación, solo para buscar a Tuffnut. El gemelo desaparecido de Ruffnut no era hallado por ninguna parte desde el momento en que fue derribado de su Cremallerus. Ruffnut había seguido luchando, conteniendo sus ganas de salir corriendo a buscarlo. Snotlout, al contrario, sí desatendió sus obligaciones. Sobrevoló por todo el campo de batalla, hundido en cenizas y sangre, antes de darse por vencido y decidir acompañar a Ruffnut en su búsqueda del gemelo, tras haber derribado un par de Nadders que se encontraban atacando los rebaños.

Hiccup había permanecido, bajo órdenes de Valka, por encima de todos, vigilando. Cuando veía a algún dragón atacar por la espalda a un amigo, su Night Fury prorrumpía en un sonoro "¡Plop!" y soltaba una bola gigante de plasma que arremetía contra el dragón en cuestión y lo derribaba enseguida. Había permanecido allí hasta que un rugido sonoro capturó sus oídos y de un momento a otro la imponente figura de un Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus se elevó ante él. El dragón, mucho más grande que Toothless, más fiero y más peligroso, rápidamente intimidó a ambos, dragón y humano, quienes permanecieron flotando en el espacio con la mirada clavada en la hermosa, pero terrible criatura que volaba frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único capaz de salir de la garganta de Hiccup. El Seadragonus simplemente permaneció paralizado, como suspendido en el aire por un hilo invisible, como muerto. Lo miraba fijamente con ojos enormes y enrojecidos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sintiéndose repentinamente pequeño ante aquella majestuosa criatura. No fue como con Toothless, esa clase de miedo, de asombro, de intimidación, que surge a partir de lo desconocido, de lo incomprendido. De lo hermoso. Aquello fue diferente. Era esa clase de temor que surgía a raíz del miedo provocado por algo desconocido pero que sientes que ya conocieras. Esa clase de temor surgido a partir del miedo de que ese algo te arrebate lo que más amas, o se lo arrebate a alguien más. Y fue en ese momento, que un débil cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo. Fue algo apenas perceptible, pero tanto ambos dragones como el jinete lo sintieron.

Era como si su alma se hubiera sacudido; como si lo conociera. Como la cercanía de aquella alma le resultara familiar y la emocionara. Temblaba con emoción, en anticipación a lo que venía. Un nuevo rugido fue una especie de advertencia, que desgraciadamente ni el Night Fury ni su jinete entendieron.

Su alma conocía a ese dragón. Pero Hiccup no lograba identificar de dónde.

Podía escuchar su anhelo, sus ruegos, como si su pecho de pronto se hubiese abierto y la voz suave de su alma resonara por todo el mundo.

—_Tómame _—parecía suplicar su alma, con adoración, con ansiedad. Se dirigía a aquel otro dragón, a ese Seadragonus Giganticus que aun los miraba en silencio—. _Tómame, por favor, tómame _—repitió con igual adoración. Las palabras escapaban desde lo más profundo de su alma, como un murmullo que impregnaba el aire, como un susurro distinto al que había producido al conocer a Toothless.

—_Ámame _—había recordado oírla decir—. _Ámame, Toothless, ámame._

En ese momento no conocía lo suficiente al dragón como para desear que lo tomase. Pero entonces, si con Toothless, si con su luz, con su sol, su alma no había prácticamente rogado por eso... ¿Por qué con aquel dragón desconocido sí? ¿Por qué, si con su dragón habían pasado ya cinco y ni siquiera habían llegado hasta ese punto, con ese dragón que había visto hacia menos de un minuto las cosas eran diferentes? ¿Por qué su alma actuaba como si lo conociera?

El dragón se movió al cabo de un rato. Fue un movimiento veloz, y antes de que Hiccup se diera cuenta, en un parpadeo, el Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus se hallaba delante de él. El dragón aspiró con fuerza, olfateando el aire denso de verano. El aroma a ciruelas que emanaba Hiccup inundó sus enormes fosas nasales, una _casi-sonrisa_ de satisfacción surcando su rostro. Ese aroma era diferente al aroma a _fresias _al que estaba tan acostumbrado. Pero, así como era diferente, también era parecido. Igual de dulce, igual de ácido. Igual de delicioso. Un aroma que invitaba a perderse en él y jamás volver.

Rozó con su nariz helada el rostro de Hiccup, pálido debido al miedo. Aquel dragón lo aterraba con una sola mirada. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo embargaba una sensación de expectación, de ansiedad. Una duda recorriendo por su mente. ¿De dónde conocía a esa dragón? ¿Por qué lo recorrían espasmos de placer al sentirlo aspirar su cabello alborotado y cubierto de sudor, por qué su alma gemía gustosa ante cada roce con el dragón, suplicando cada vez por más?

Un calorcillo familiar subió por su vientre, dirigido a su pecho. Y luego a su cara. La duda seguía inundando su mente, así como la emoción. Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión vacía, como dos cristales verdes y grandes, y permaneció con los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo solo _una _parte de su alma controlarlo por una vez. Su brazo se estiró, incapaz de permanecer indiferente a las súplicas de su alma.

—Furious —el nombre escapó de manera involuntaria, con el mismo tono suplicante con que su alma se dirigía al dragón que se hallaba enfrente. Toothless soltó un gruñido involuntario, los celos invadiéndolo de repente, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Elevó la mirada, encontrando a Hiccup con la mirada perdida en las bellas escamas del dragón que volaba frente a ellos. Toothless se apartó un poco, intimidado de igual forma por la mirada penetrante que el dragón se lanzó al percatarse finalmente de él, el dragón sobre el cual se hallaba Hiccup montado.

La ira ciñó el rostro de ambos dragones, con las miradas de ambos clavadas en el hermoso vikingo responsable.

Volaron uno en torno al otro durante un rato. Siempre sin dejar de mirarse.

—_Dámelo _—pareció gruñir el dragón—. _Devuélvemelo._

Devolver... ¿Devolver? ¿Por qué devolver?

—_Devuélvemelo _—parecía repetir el dragón, su alma susurrando un suave: "Ven, ven, ven" al alma de Hiccup. Los ojos de Hiccup adoptaron una expresión vidriosa, el repentino vacío y frío (mucho frío) inundándolo, como si la represa que guardaba _ese _rincón de su alma se hubiera roto.

—Furious —susurró, inclinándose, su mano grande y cálida rozando la punta de la trompa del Seadragonus—. Furious, Furious, Furious —repetía, sus uñas encajándose en las preciosas escamas. Una oleada de satisfacción surcó el rostro del dragón, complacido por las caricias. Quería más, _necesitaba _más. Toothless soltó un gruñido, intentando apartarse. Pero su humano no se lo permitió. Aferrado a las escamas del dragón contrario, de Furious, no permitió a Toothless apartarse.

—No —el susurro fue también involuntario, pero lo oyeron perfectamente ambos dragones. Toothless miró a Hiccup, preguntándose si fue él el que lo dijo. Efectivamente, cuando el Night Fury alzó la vista, Hiccup se hallaba apoyado en el hocico largo del otro dragón, y enterraba sus uñas cortas, no tan fuerte como hacer daño, pero sí tan fuerte como para no poder separarlos fácilmente. Miraba al otro dragón, aterrado. Pero no aterrado por él, sino por Toothless mismo. Aterrado de que pudiera separarlos. Se aferraba, testarudo, al hocico del Seadragonus, mientras Toothless retrocedía lentamente, intentando no lastimarlo. Pero su humano permanecía permanentemente aferrado al Seadragonus, mirándolo como si no quisiera alejarse nunca.

No. No, no, no, no, no. No Hiccup, su Hiccup no, su Hiccup no, su Hiccup no, no, no, no, no, no, su Hiccup no, no su Hiccup.

Toothless había perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. A sus padres, la reputación de los Night Fury entre dragones, sus amigos. No quería perder también a su jinete, a su pareja. No, su Hiccup no. No podía arrebatarle lo único seguro que le quedaba, lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Sin poder contenerse, se separó bruscamente, tirando al humano con él, intentando sostener a Hiccup para que no se cayera.

Una ira surcó los ojos del Seadragonus, y clavó sus ojos en los de Toothless, quien sintió una presión extraña sobre su cerebro. Un rugido escapó de sus fauces, sin poder evitarlo. Dolor. Solo podía sentir dolor. Una fuerte presión aplastando su cráneo, le faltaba el aire.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le pasaba?

**. . .**

Furious llegó en pleno ataque. No era de esos que dejaban abandonados a sus hermanos en sus guerras. Además, había _otra _razón específica para que se realizara el ataque, y Furious estuviera presente antes de tiempo. Furious sabía perfectamente la escasez de comida en la isla donde se refugiaban, de tal modo que se vieron forzados a realizar un ataque a Berk, la isla más cercana, que, al parecer, estaba bien provista de comida. Lo que no esperaban, era que, si bien había un ejército de vikingos como ya esperaban, estos vikingos estuvieran montados sobre dragones, sus enemigos prácticamente jurados, y aun más, estos los ayudaran con confianza y lealtad. Era una traición a su especie, a las pautas impuestas por los viejos grandes líderes. Merecían ser aniquilados por semejante falta.

La guerra no tardó en comenzar en cuanto los vikingos vieron las primeras bolas de fuego aterrizando peligrosamente cerca de sus dragones. La guerra comenzó y pronto todos estaban luchando, sin preocuparse ni por un segundo por la verdadera razón por que los dragones habían ido a Berk: buscar comida.

Pero en cuanto Furious se refugió entre las nubes, resuelto a atacar a aquel que atacara a sus hermanos, lo sintió. Fue un movimiento, un retortijón silencioso y entusiasta de su alma que Furious no había experimentado en un tiempo considerable. Fue algo tan familiar que ni siquiera se sintió extrañado por eso. Sin embargo, sí que le provocó curiosidad. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que había pasado eso, que realmente el Seadragonus esperaba que ya no volviera a suceder.

Por un momento, el Seadragonus tuvo la fuerte tentación de abandonar su puesto de vigilancia para dirigirse al lugar de donde procedía aquel llamado. Era como una vocecita aguda suplicando: "Ven, ven a mí. Vuelve conmigo". Pero volver... ¿Con quién? ¿Qué había dejado abandonado en esas tierras que había prometido no volver a pisar a menos que las condiciones fueran extremas?

_Ven._

Furious parpadeó cuando la suave voz masculina siguió llamándola. La conocía. Conocía esa voz.

_Ven._

Era él... Furious estaba seguro. Voló a toda velocidad, abandonando su puesto de vigilancia, lo que quizás era una gran desventaja para sus hermanos. Pero el caso era que Furious no podía contener la fuerte sensación que atravesaba su pecho como espada. _Tenía _que encontrar al portador de esa voz. El problema era que había muchos vikingos, y Furious podía sentir el alma de todos. La voz se confundía y en más de una ocasión Furious casi se vio en peligro de ser descubierto. Por suerte, no fue así, porque el dragón enseguida captaba la esencia de la otra alma y comprendía que no era la que estaba buscando. Poco a poco, la búsqueda de aquella voz comenzó a fastidiarlo. Aquello no era raro. Furious nunca se caracterizó por ser especialmente paciente, razón por la cual los demás dragones preferían acatar sus órdenes enseguida, temerosos del carácter generalmente explosivo de él. De tal modo, que a los treinta minutos de iniciar la búsqueda Furious no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido y desear incinerar a todos los humanos que se hallaban delante de él. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que aquella voz cálida podía estar entre todos esos cuerpos pequeños y sudorosos que se movían con velocidad entre los cuerpos enormes de sus hermanos e intentaban hundir sus instrumentos de metal duro y filoso en sus carnes. Ja, como si esos simples humanos pudieran alguna vez ser algo contra todos aquellos dragones...

De tal modo, que Furious se vio forzado a contener sus llamas, buscando, con impaciencia, al propietario de aquella voz familiar y lejana. Hasta que, de un momento a otro, vio una mancha en el cielo. Era negra, e irregular, pero vista más de cerca, Furious pudo identificarlo como un Night Fury con un humano montado en él. La mayor humillación para un dragón: que un humano fuera capaz de domar a un Night Fury, la especie más misteriosa y poderosa de los dragones. Eso _sí_ que era de risa.

Sin poder evitarlo una carcajada leve escapó de sus fauces, pero luego escuchó la voz. Ésta vez estaba más cerca. Casi podría jurar que estaba en el mismo lugar donde se hallaban el jinete y el dragón.

—_Tómame _—rogaba el alma, sin necesidad alguna de vergüenza,—, _tómame, tómame._

Furious cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir al cabo de un rato, repentinamente embargado de una sensación extraña. Diferente. Era como si conociera esa voz y quisiera volver a escucharla, pero no supiera a quien debía pedirla, exactamente. No sabía era el dragón, ni el humano. Pero algo tenía seguro; conocía esa voz. Sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente a creer que pudiera tratarse de la misma. No, era imposible.

—_Hiccup _—suspiró, inevitablemente—. _Hiccup, Hiccup _—Conocía aquella voz, y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Pero su mente todavía continuaba susurrando, de manera desesperada, que no podía tratarse de la misma. Así que, Furious permaneció allí paralizado, con la mirada fija en el dragón y su jinete, intentando averiguar si se trataba, en efecto, de la misma voz, o solo de una parecida. Pero no. Él conocía perfectamente aquella voz, nunca la confundiría. Era ella. A pesar de lo que su mente dijera.

En un momento indeterminado, el jinete se quitó la máscara de hierro que cubría su rostro. Al verlo, Furious no tuvo la menor duda. Pero no cayó del asombro, como haría uno de esos traidores. Tenía más clase que eso.

Requirió solo un segundo para analizar aquel rostro masculino y reconocer en él las bellas facciones de su vikingo. Eran idénticos, salvo por algunos detalles, como el color de pelo y ojos.

Mientras que su Hiccup tenía el cabello rubio, bañado por los rayos del sol la tarde de su nacimiento, y los ojos azules que habían tenido los varones de su familia por generaciones, ese Hiccup tenía el rebelde cabello de color marrón intenso, con un matiz rojizo, como si hubiera sido besado por lenguas de fuego. Una curiosa combinación entre verano y otoño. Estío. Sus ojos eran dos joyas verdes, dos esmeraldas que desvelaban su alma, su fuego interno. Eran ojos brillantes y enérgicos, que desbordaban gran madera de líder y sabiduría, coraje y realeza, inteligencia y sentido común, a diferencia de los ojos cargados de estupidez e ignorancia de todos los demás vikingos. Era delgado y bajo, a diferencia de su Hiccup, que era alto y más fornido. Una lluvia de pecas color marrón bañaban sus hermosas mejillas, altas y angulosas, con un mentón redondo y cubierto por una ligera barba de algunos días. Tenía nariz ancha y larga, con los dientes delanteros algo grandes, y la piel de un precioso tono dorado, igual que su Hiccup. Eran idénticos, pero a la vez, no lo eran. Pero Furious estaba seguro de que era él.

—¿Por qué? —escapa de la joven garganta del vikingo. Hasta su voz se parecía.

—_Necesitábamos comida... Pero luego vimos la deshonra de nuestros hermanos _—intentó decir Furious, con ansiedad, esperando a que el otra alma lo entendiera y respondiera. Pero no pasó. El otro vikingo se limitaba a mirar a Furious con los ojos y labios entreabiertos, aferrando sus manos delgadas y bellas, algo maltratadas ya, a las riendas de su dragón. Al primer momento, Furious pensó que, verdaderamente, se había equivocado. Que aquella en definitiva _no _era el alma que él conocía, y se reprochó por haberla confundido con la verdadera. Pero luego, la voz volvió a tomar posesión de sus pensamientos, atravesando su pecho como una daga afilada.

—_Tómame. Tómame, por favor, tómame._

Furious no pudo contenerse al escuchar esa débil súplica. Aquel modo de volverlo loco con unas cuantas palabras solo podía tenerlo su Hiccup. Era él, ahora estaba totalmente seguro.

Así que, comprendió. Algo interrumpía su vínculo. Algo bloqueaba sus mensajes, algo impedía que la otra alma captara sus palabras. Algo interrumpía.

Furious se acercó, con la esperanza de que, al estar más cerca, el alma del humano pudiera escucharlo. El alma de Hiccup II.

—_Hiccup _—ronroneó, con voz cascada—. _Hiccup _—repitió, con igual adoración. Era su Hiccup. Suyo. Su alma le pertenecía así como la propia le pertenecía a Hiccup.

Aspiró con fuerza, buscando el familiar aroma a fresias que emanaba su Hiccup. Pero no lo encontró. En su lugar, un fuerte aroma a ciruelas inundó sus fosas nasales y Furious comprendió que, aunque el alma era la misma, su cuerpo era diferente. Lo entendía. No era el cuerpo lo que buscaba.

Acercó su hocico al rostro humano, buscando perderse en aquel aroma como solía hacerlo cuando su Hiccup estaba... _vivo_. Con él. Y buscando más contacto con su alma. Estaba palidísimo. Pero pálido... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo miraba con ese temor? Su Hiccup no le temía... No podía temerle... Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Furious —escapó de la garganta humana, y Furious no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo había reconocido. Su alma lo había reconocido. Y los ojos del joven humano empezaban a brillar. Su alma también lo había reconocido. Furious escuchó un gruñido, y reparó por primera vez en el Night Fury que se hallaba debajo de _Hiccup_, mirándolo con ojos felinos y penetrantes. Odio. Odio pintando las fauces del dragón, cada ángulo de su rostro alargado. El Night Fury siempre fue considerado la especie más hermosa entre los dragones, junto al Nadder. De repente, Furious identificó algo en el fondo de las pupilas del Night Fury. Algo secreto y profundo.

Celos.

Celos-celos-celos pintando los ojos del dragón, que lo miraba iracundo, con odio, como si quisiera alejarse de él para siempre, pero al mismo tiempo con un matiz de inseguridad. De temor. Como todos los dragones cuando Furious clavaba la mirada en ellos.

Una mueca de superioridad surcó su rostro. Por supuesto, muchos dragones temían a la mirada penetrante de Furious sobre ellos. Era como si los fulminara un rayo, fuerte como era, aguda y cargada de rencor y dolor. Era imposible que no se sintieran intimidados por algo tan fuerte como eso.

Sin embargo, aun así el dragón se sintió con la osadía de alejarse, intentando apartar a Hiccup de él. _No. _No tenía ningún derecho. Aquella alma le pertenecía; a él y sólo a él. Mataría a ese Night Fury si intentaba alejarlos.

—_Dámelo_—ordenó—. _Devuélvemelo._

Tenía que devolvérselo. Era suyo. Era su luz, y aquel Night Fury prácticamente se la estaba arrebatando.

"Ven, ven, ven", parecía susurrar su alma, dirigida al alma del humano. "Vuelve conmigo".

—_Devuélvemelo _—repetía, sin cesar. Tenía que devolvérselo. Furious alcanzó a mirar, por el rabillo del ojo, al hermoso niño, y pudo reconocer la expresión de sus ojos. Una expresión perdida en su ensoñación; vidriosa. Su alma estaba respondiendo.

—Furious —dijo Hiccup—. Furious —repetía. Repetía su nombre. Furious sonrió, encantado. El joven lo reconocía. No podía ser menos que su Hiccup. Pronto, sintió unas manos grandes y cálidas en su hocico. Aquellas manos también eran conocidas. Furious sonrió complacido. Aquellas caricias eran tan dulces y familiares... Sentía sus dedos fluyendo como agua entre sus escamas, los preciosos ojos verdes del chico clavados en su piel. Sentía sus uñas, redondas y rosadas clavándose en torno a su hocico. Y luego, otro gruñido. Un gemido. Y cuando Furious abrió los ojos (ni siquiera sabía cuando los había cerrado), pudo ver al Night Fury alejándose poco a poco. Eso lo molestó. ¿Cómo osaba ese estúpido dragón a intentar quitarle a su otra mitad? ¿A su sol naciente? Sintió las uñas aferrarse del humano aferrarse a su piel, los ojos del niño inundándose de temor, de miedo. Su pequeño tampoco quería ser separado de su luna.

—No —susurró, asustado. No dejaba de mirarlo, asustado. Pero Furious sabía que no sentía miedo por él. Sentía miedo por el Night Fury. Miedo a ser separados. Justo como él.

El Night Fury no tardó en desesperarse. Furious reconoció dolor en aquellos ojos tóxicos, y luego vio como el hermoso dragón retrocedía con rapidez, llevándose a Hiccup con él. Hiccup soltó un aullido lastimero, y Furious sintió nuevamente el vacío que había experimentado todos esos años hasta el momento de encontrar a su alma gemela. Furious enfureció al sentir eso. No. No, no, no.

—_NO _—rugió. No, no, no. Aquel Night Fury NO podía separarlos. No su Hiccup... No su Hiccup... Estaba empezando a enojarse de verdad. Aquel dragón no tenía derecho de separarlos. Eso nadie lo lograría nunca. Furious recuperaría a Hiccup, costara lo que le costara.

Cerró los ojos, preguntándose por un momento lo que haría para que ese estúpido Night Fury dejara de interponerse en su camino. Entonces, de improviso, lo recordó.

Claro, porque él tenía _ese _secreto, inculcado por sus difuntos padres hacia tanto tiempo y que no había utilizado hasta ahora. Ahora lo haría. Lo usaría en contra de ese Night Fury y se llevaría a Hiccup con él, como debía ser. Estaría a su lado y se convertiría en su rey. Era su destino.

Hiccup era su claridad.

Furious ejerció toda la fuerza que podía en atravesar la sólida barrera que protegía la frágil mente del Night Fury. Solo necesitó de algunos minutos para romperla. No fue difícil. El dragón se hallaba lo suficientemente desprotegido (mentalmente hablando, claro) como para necesitar de mucho esfuerzo para penetrar su barrera. Cuando lo logró, lo vio todo. Sus primeros momentos con el humano. Los días que pasaron. Como el amor poco a poco iba floreciendo entre ellos. Y lo vio. Vio a Toothless, porque así se llamaba el Night Fury, soltando un gruñido de satisfacción mientras sus fluidos se colaban entre las piernas del joven. Hiccup también soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y ambos cayeron sobre el lecho, jadeando, y Furious sintió la ira inundarlo por completo al entender lo que Hiccup y Toothless estaban haciendo.

Toothless había perdido a sus padres casi nada más al salir del cascarón, y estaba falto de cariño, y amaba sinceramente a Hiccup. Y eso no le gustaba a Furious. No toleraba que amaran a su Hiccup.

Las espadas de su mente atravesaron las frágiles barreras del Night Fury sin delicadeza, sin serenidad. Toothless soltó un rugido, y Furious compuso una mueca de satisfacción, complacido por los gemidos del otro dragón, que parecían rogar por piedad.

Cuando Furious se hubo percatado, victorioso, de que el otro dragón se hallaba totalmente distraído, se abalanzó sobre él y se permitió aferrar a Hiccup de los hombros con sus patas grandes y garras largas. Las clavó con firmeza, pero no la suficiente para producir algún dolor. Hiccup, aun así, soltó un gemido. Furious tiró de él, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo en pleno vuelo, como a un muñeco de trapo. Durante todo ese tiempo, Hiccup no dijo absolutamente nada. Simplemente permaneció allí, mirando al Night Fury que todavía se removía en el aire, mirando con ojos desesperados al hermoso vikingo de cabello pelirrojo-castaño sentado en el amplio lomo del Seadragonus.

Furious se giró, victorioso, cargando su premio al lomo en dirección al horizonte, con ojos cargados de furia y calor. Ansiaba mostrarle a Hiccup su nuevo nido.

Y Toothless simplemente pudo permanecer allí, en el aire, con la mente destrozada en miles de trozos y la mirada fija en la sombra del Seadragonus que se alejaba volando con su jinete sobre el lomo.

**. . .**

Cuando Hiccup recuperó por completo la conciencia, vio que se hallaba en una especie de nido gigante. En un principio sintió un deje se preocupación y se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo en ese sitio.

_Cuando _había llegado a ese nido.

Una sensación de frío perpetuo lo invadió, apartado de las alas firmes y oscuras de su pareja.

¿Dónde estaba Toothless? ¿Dónde estaba Berk? ¿Dónde estaba el mundo?

Hiccup giró sobre sí mismo, recorriendo con la mirada cada guijarro, cada piedra suelta, cada hierba que parecía constituir el suave lecho cubierto de florecillas blancas y azules. Hiccup se preguntó en qué momento su dragón lo había conducido a ese lugar, y que había pasado antes. Como un golpe certero, una patada en el estómago, Hiccup recordó todo.

La guerra, la sangre. Los caídos. Los heridos. Ruffnut y Snotlout superando sus diferencias por primera vez para buscar a Tuffnut. Valka dándoles a Toothless y a él la orden de permanecer cuidando a los suyos desde las alturas. ¿Por qué Toothless habría desobedecido a su madre? Hiccup estaba seguro de que Valka lo mataría en cuanto se enterase de que había abandonado su puesto de vigilancia. Su madre siempre se había caracterizado por su carácter apacible y paciencia constante, pero también por esa manera tan única de estallar cuando algo o alguien no hacía algo que le gustara. Especialmente Hiccup. Considerando esto, Hiccup podía darse por muerto.

Examinó cuidadosamente el nido, buscando alguna huella de su Night Fury en él. _Algo _que le indicase que su Sol estaba allí. Que no estaba solo, y mucho menos abandonado, y mucho mucho menos por él. Aun así, el vacío en su pecho seguía palpitando, preocupándolo.

—¿Toothless? —llamó, dudoso. Luego, con más seguridad—. ¿¡Toothless!?

Nada. Ni un zumbido, ni un gruñido, ni nada. Hiccup empezó a tener miedo _de verdad._

—¿¡TOOTHLESS!? —volvió a llamar, esta vez con más fuerza. Pero nadie le respondió. Hicup resopló, todavía mirando a su alrededor, como preguntándose que haría ahora.

_Odín me ampare._

Caminó a lo largo de la amplia cueva que contenía el nido, registrando cada objeto, cada rincón del mismo. Las paredes eran oscuras y cubiertas por ligero musgo verde. El techo estaba cubierto de hierbas, verdes y suaves, con algunas zonas quemadas. Había florecillas esparcidas por el pastizal, pero Hiccup dudaba que hubieran sido puestas allí a propósito. En todo el lugar se respiraba una atmósfera de soledad. Hiccup dedujo, por todo lo que veía, que el lugar no había sido construido para ser habitado por dos o más personas. Era un lugar demasiado secreto y solo. Hiccup se sentía incómodo allí, como si estuviera profanando un lugar sagrado y antiguo.

Un murmullo sordo detrás de él llamó su atención. Por un instante, Hiccup se sintió embargado de una cálida sensación de alivio. Pero... El vacío seguía. El alivio fue pronto suplantado por el terror. Sí Toothless no había producido aquello... ¿Entonces quién?

Nuevamente, sintió a su alma temblar en anticipación, emocionada. Ansiosa. Y se enfrentó al mismo problema... ¿Ansiosa por qué?

—Furious —escapó inconscientemente de sus labios. En un segundo, una sombra cortó el aire y la silueta de un Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus se hallaba delante de él. Hiccup contuvo el aliento y el temor. Sabía que todo empeoraría y se dejaba llevar por el miedo y la expectación que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? —repitió, justo como horas atrás, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del Seadragonus Giganticus. No eran como los de Toothless; ojos que lo llenaban de una calidez especial nada más mirarlos, sino al contrario. Aquellos ojos lo miraban y lo atravesaban como espadas; como hielo filoso. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al entero, y Hiccup sintió que su garganta se secaba. Era incapaz de decir nada en absoluto.

—_Porque eres mi otra mitad. Mi Hiccup_ —ronroneó el dragón, olfateando el cuerpo humano. Hiccup ahogó un gemido cuando la nariz de Furious se dirigió a _cierta_ parte de su anatomía.

—No —rogó en voz baja—. No sigas... Para, por favor —Cada vez le costaba más hablar. Furious soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—_No pararé... Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, Hiccup. Tu alma me lo dice. Me suplica tomarte y hacerte mío como no lo he hecho en siglos. Tal y como fue desde el inicio de los tiempos._

—Furious, no...

—_Me lo pide, Hiccup. Tu alma me lo pide._

—No te conozco.

—_Me conoces, aunque no quieras aceptarlo._

—No, no te conozco.

—_Sí, lo haces. Rebusca en tus recuerdos, Hiccup. Porque yo a ti sí te conozco._

—No soy la persona que buscas —Hiccup sentía su cabeza y su mente arder. No, no, no, no, no. Aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Él definitivamente no era la persona que Furious estaba buscando. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca en su vida, y en aquel momento, él estaba con Toothless. _Toothless... _Thor, su dragón lo mataría. Lo mataría.

—_Me parece que todavía no lo entiendes_ —Furious acomodó sus enormes patas en torno a Hiccup, que soltó un gritito en cuanto se vio estampado contra el suelo rocoso del Nido.

—No... —empezó Hiccup, pero Furious lo cortó.

—_He estado persiguiendo el alma de Hiccup II por generaciones enteras. Y nunca pude encontrarla. Nunca fui capaz de sentir la misma curiosa sensación, esa sacudida espiritual, ese fuego consumiendo mi pecho, que solo podía sentir con él. Pero contigo sí. He recobrado el ardor perdido. Eres mío. Tu alma es la de Hiccup II. Y tú me perteneces por eso._ —Furious se inclinó, empezando a lamer el cuello humano. Hiccup ahogó un gemido, desconcertado.

—Yo no soy Hiccup II, Furious. Te estás confundiendo de persona... Te debes estar confundiendo de persona —dijo, en un tono de voz que casi podía pasar como una súplica. Furious sonrió, sarcástico.

—_Nunca confundiría el alma de Hiccup con la de cualquiera. Por eso sé que eres tú. Mi alma te ha reconocido. Eres un sol llameando, una luz para mi oscuridad, para mi frío. Eres mi rey, y ese estúpido Night Fury no nos volverá a molestar._ —El rostro de Hiccup adoptó una expresión de miedo absoluto al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —murmuró—. Por el amor de Odín... ¿Qué le has hecho, Furious?

—_Si hablas de heridas físicas, descuida, no le hice nada. Pero heridas mentales... Probablemente debe de dolerle mucho la cabeza en este momento. Debe de sentirse roto_ —murmuró Furious, lamiendo el rasposo mentón del humano, cubierto por una barba ligera.

—Furious, por favor, detente. Déjame volver con Toothless —suplicó Hiccup, más preocupado por su dragón que por ninguna otra cosa. Furious lo mantenía aprisionado contra la puerta, y Hiccup temía que Toothless pudiera estar sufriendo en algún lugar abandonado. _Tenía_ que encontrarlo. Un gruñido de Furious lo alertó y su alma dio una fuerte sacudida y un suspiro cuando sintió a Furious desgarrar la camiseta del humano, por debajo de su armadura. Hiccup tomó aire, con fuerza. Aquello definitivamente _no _le estaba gustando.

De improviso, sintió el cuerpo pesado de Furious retirarse de encima suyo, y por un instante Hiccup pensó ingenuamente que el Seadragonus por fin lo había dejado ir y podría ir a buscar a Toothless. Se reincorporó de inmediato, esperanzado, pensando en marcharse lo antes posible antes de que Furious cambiara de opinión, pero Furious le dirigió una mirada penetrante que lo hizo estremecerse hasta el alma.

—_Quítate la armadura._ —Más que una petición propiamente dicha, fue una orden. Hiccup detuvo sus pasos.

—No. —contestó con tanta firmeza como pudo. Furious, a pesar de todo, seguía intimidándole.

—_Quítate la armadura._ —repitió Furious, con voz suave, como si con eso consiguiera que Hiccup le hiciera caso.

—No —repitió Hiccup con la misma firmeza.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él prácticamente suplicaba porque lo hiciera.

_Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, _repetía una y otra vez esa parte de él, anhelante, expectante y ansiosa. Los ojos de Hiccup recuperaron esa tonalidad vidriosa, y el joven se sintió incapacitado de rechazar la orden de Furious. ¿Qué... le... pasaba? Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, mientras se deshacía de la gruesa cáscara plateada y oxidada que llevaba encima. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Furious recorrió con lentitud la figura del jinete, delgada, sin músculos. Para otros dragones podía parecer más un palillo que una persona. Pero para Furious no. Hiccup II tenía exactamente la misma complexión, por lo que no fue sorpresa para él.

—Furious, basta. Por favor —rogó Hiccup, mandando al diablo toda la valentía vikinga cuando sintió al Seadragonus posarse nuevamente encima de él, impidiendo su huida con su enorme figura—. Detente.

—_No_ —contestó el dragón, frotando una pata enorme y pesada contra los pantalones ajustados de Hiccup.

—Furious... Furious —Hiccup ahogó un gemido ronco al sentir el enorme miembro del dragón contra su entrepierna. No, no, no, no...

—_Vamos, Hiccup. Sé que tu alma lo desea, justo como la mía_ —murmuró el dragón, recorriendo con su lengua bífida el cuello de Hiccup. Él ahogó un nuevo suspiro. Aquello estaba mal. Más que eso. Estaba muy mal. Toothless... Estaba engañando a su Toothless...

—AGH, FURIOUS —el grito resonó por cada rincón del Nido. Furious había soltado una larga lamida en el pecho del joven, y ahora recorría su entrepierna, cuyo pilar estaba ya muy despierto.

Hiccup se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando contener sus gritos. Furious lamía sin pudor alguno _esa_ parte en específico de su anatomía, y lo que era peor, le estaba gustando. O... Bueno... Su alma lo estaba disfrutando. Eso valía, ¿cierto?

_Sigue, sigue, sigue, _parecía rogar su alma con tanta expectación como lo había hecho antes, con Toothless. ¿Eso no lo convertía en... un fácil? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ayuda, por favor... Ayuda...

—Por favor... —Hiccup no alcanzó a decir nada más antes de escuchar un sonido desgarrado y un jadeo escapó de sus labios, de manera descontrolada, al sentir el aire frío entre sus piernas desnudas. Ese jadeo despertó algo oculto que Furious luego no pudo parar.

Fue un momento. Pero fue suficiente para que Hiccup lo recordara el resto de su vida.

Un movimiento brusco (d_olor, dolor, dolor)_, garras rasgando su piel, sangre brotando a borbotones, gemidos y lágrimas. Súplicas, almas emocionadas.

—No, por favor... NO, BASTA, BASTA —suplicó Hiccup, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, apretando los dientes con fuerza debido al dolor. El enorme trozo de carne que pendía en la entrepierna de Furious había entrado en él, desgarrando sus entradas de una sola estocada. El sonido fue tan potente que Hiccup casi podría jurar que había despertado al mundo con él. Carne siendo aplastada, mutilada. Gritos de dolor. Chillidos. No, no, no, no, no, no... Y sin embargo, su alma lo deseaba. Estaba feliz. Estaba viva. Como un fuego fatuo. Como una llama.

—Toothless —sollozó Hiccup, en un susurro. Este fue lamentablemente escuchado por Furious, quien no tardó en propinar una estocada fuerte que provocó sangre. Un nuevo grito escapó de la garganta de Hiccup, su alma cayéndose a pedazos.

—No... No, por favor, basta. Detente. No —suplicaba entre grito y grito. El dolor era demasiado. Hiccup no creía poder soportarlo.

Moriría. Estaba seguro de que moriría.

La sangre salpicaba por todos lados. Toothless... ¿Dónde estaba su Toothless? ¿Dónde estaba el mundo? ¿Por qué no lo salvaban? Otra estocada, otro grito de dolor... Sangre, mucha sangre... Charcos rojos en el piso... Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía todo...

—_Toothless... _—susurró, sintiendo la mitad de su alma gritar, eufórica, con un rugido de Furious. _Sí, sí, sí... No, no, no... _La otra mitad estaba muerta, perdida, y Hiccup ya no iba a recuperarla.

Toothless... En aquel momento no podía dejar de pensar en su dragón. En sus hermosas escamas negras. En sus enormes ojos verdes, tóxicos, amarillentos. Sus alas, enormes, protectores, en las que solía refugiarse y sentirse seguro. ¿Dónde estaba su dragón? ¿Estaría bien? Estaba tan asustado... Y tan preocupado... Toothless...

Furious se echó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo. Hiccup sentía tanta repulsión de su propio cuerpo, que estaba consciente de que vomitaría si intentaba mirarse siquiera, lo estropeado que estaba.

—_Ahora eres mío_ —gorgoteó Furious, lamiendo su pecho. Hiccup gruñó.

—No soy Hiccup II.

—_Pero su alma vive en ti. Él vive en ti. Eres él, y al mismo tiempo no lo eres_ —murmuró Furious, sin dejar de lamer su pecho.

—Así que eso soy yo para ti. Un simple contenedor, una caja. Mi alma no me pertenece y es como si estuviera vivo —murmuró Hiccup, sin sentir nada antes las caricias del Seadragonus. No sentía nada.

—_Es... complicado_ —Furious suspiró y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Hiccup permaneció acostado boca arriba, con los labios entreabiertos. No se movía.

—No lo es. Simplemente tienes que decirme que no me quieres, que lo único que te interesa de mí es que parte de mi alma le pertenece a tu _querido _Hiccup II. Si esa parte de su alma no estuviera en mi cuerpo, admítelo, nunca me habrías hecho... Esto —Ni siquiera fue capaz de señalarse completo.

Furious gruñó.

—_Eres tan... cabezota. Justo como él. También por eso te elegí... Porque te pareces a él _—murmuró, recorriendo el delgado cuerpo del vikingo con ojos ávidos.

—Déjame regresar. —pidió Hiccup, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—_No._

—Por favor, Furious. Ya tienes lo que querías de mí. ¿Para qué necesitar más? —murmuró Hiccup, sin dejar de mirar al techo.

—_Tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece, Hiccup. No pienso compartirte con nadie. Ni con ese estúpido Night Fury, ni con nadie _—Al decir esto, Furious lo rodeó con sus alas enormes y pesadas. No protectores. No negras. Hiccup bufó, cerrando los ojos.

—Solo me quieres por Hiccup II. No... Déjame en paz. —se giró, asqueado. Se odiaba a sí mismo por permitir a Furious penetrar de tal manera las barreras de su cuerpo. Odiaba a Furious por hacerlo. Odiaba a Hiccup II por no haber desaparecido del todo, y más aun, escoger precisamente su cuerpo como contenedor de almas. ¿Eso era él, simplemente? ¿Un contenedor? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo un maldito contenedor? Hiccup no quería ser solo eso. Toda su vida había soñado con ser alguien, y cuando finalmente parecía haberlo conseguido, aparecía ese Seadragonus diciéndole que él no era más que un cascarón vacío. Que no existía realmente. Lo poco preciado que tenía ni siquiera era suyo. Ahora era de él. De él y de Hiccup II.

—_No te dejaré escapar. _—El gruñido de Furious resonó por toda la cueva. Hiccup bufó, una parte de él susurrándole que era cierto, que ahora le pertenecía y no podía abandonarlo. Otra, rogándole irse, asqueada. Preguntando donde estaba Toothless.

—Inténtalo.

—_Serías mío, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III _—la promesa fue hecha con tanta solemnidad, que Hiccup casi podría creer que era enserio.

—Déjame en paz. —repitió, con la misma dureza que antes. Furious volvió a gruñir.

—_Tu alma me pertenece, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. Tu alma y tu cuerpo completo. Eres mío. Y no te dejaré escapar, jamás. _—Al decir esto dio una fuerte lamida a la espalda del humano, que lo ignoró totalmente. Trataba de ignorar, a su vez, esa parte recóndita de su alma, que escuchaba la promesa de Furious, emocionada, expectante, ansiosa. Un débil _Tómame _resonando por cada estalactita de la cueva. Promesas rotas y promesas por romper cargaban el aire.

Pero Hiccup no se iba a doblegar. Era algo más que un simple contenedor, él lo sabía. Y lo iba a demostrar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

OH MY KYRA. No se imaginan lo que me costó escribir esto. Thor, es que... Fue difícil, lo admito. Pero, en realidad, estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. No dudó que fue mucho mejor que mi anterior presentación. Tomen en cuenta que es mi primera vez escribiendo Furious/Hiccup y estoy un poco verde. Así que, por favor, no me maten si lo ven algo raro.

Para escribirla me basé en la canción Clarity de Zedd que, en mi opinión, pega mucho con estos dos. Escuchar la canción Tonight You Belong To Me también ayudo mucho a la hora de escribir.

El resto de la historia lo dejaré a sus hermosas imaginaciones, que sé que pueden hacerlo mucho mejor que yo. ¿Cómo creen que hará Hiccup para escapar? ¿Creen que se enamorará de Furious? ¿Cómo probará que es mucho más que un contenedor? ¿Qué pasó con Toothless? Cientos de preguntas a su disposición para que su mentecita loca responda. Por mi parte, yo me lavo las manos.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me lanzarán tomates o zanahorias por esto?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Besos de colores!

Mystique1520.


	2. Give You What You Like

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 &amp; 2.

**Parejas: **Furious/Hiccup (III). Mención de Toothless/Hiccup y Furious/Hiccup (II).

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Categorías: **Drama, Angst, Romance, Spiritual.

**Sinopsis: **No importaba cuantas veces se resistiera, el alma de Hiccup II siempre residiría en su sucesor. Y el alma de Hiccup II siempre le pertenecería. Este fic participa en el Reto #6: Especial de San Valentín del foro Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Advertencias: **Posible visión de violación y/o bestialismo.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic partipó (y ganó, primer lugar) en el Reto #6: Especial de San Valentín del foro Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma. El "don" que le he dado a Furious ha sido de mi propia invención... Creo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks y la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**2**

**Give You What You Like**

_"Por favor, dime que soy única_  
_o miente y dilo por lo menos esta noche,_  
_tengo una nueva cura para la marca solitaria_  
_y si me das lo que yo busco, te daré justo lo que te gusta."_

\- Avril Lavigne (Give You What You Like).

* * *

Furious le permitía recorrer el lugar por las noches.

Hiccup en un principio se había resistido. La mera idea de recorrer aquel lugar que, antaño, había sido testigo de su propia violación le causaba tanto asco y repulsión como podía ser posible. Pero su curiosidad nata, por desgracia, no podía ser satisfecha con una simple mirada a su alrededor. El espíritu inquieto de Hiccup siempre le rogaría por más.

La primera vez, el miedo pudo más que cualquier cosa. La posibilidad de encontrarse con cosas peligrosas, sin su querido dragón a su lado, había sido más que una excusa para echarlo hacia atrás.

Pensar en Toothless, de algún modo, le dolía. Hiccup aún no era capaz de borrar de su mente la idea de que lo había traicionado, por mucho que Furious insistiera en otra cosa.

¡Su dragón lo mataría sin duda!

En un principio no llegó demasiado lejos. La cueva era lo bastante amplia como para construir una ciudad dentro de ella, o, por lo menos, una villa bastante más grande que Berk o la tribu de las Bog-Burglars. Aún así, Hiccup no pudo dar ni veinte pasos antes del siguiente amanecer.

Furious, desde aquella primera vez en el "Nido", como él lo llamaba, no había vuelto a tomarlo. En cierto modo lo aliviaba, pues el horror que le había producido aquella experiencia lo había dejado marcado. Hiccup estaba totalmente seguro de dos cosas: a), escaparía de ahí, y b) no volvería a tener _eso _con nadie nunca más. El solo pensar en esa mera palabra evocaba los gruñidos de Furious y la sensación del enorme pedazo de carne abriéndose paso entre sus paredes internas, y mientras su alma suspiraba y se agitaba, emocionada por el recuerdo, la mente de Hiccup se sentía asqueada. Su racionalidad le dictaba más que nada que había traicionado a Toothless, a pesar de que su alma siguiera estremeciéndose al mínimo roce con las escamas azules del Seadragonus.

La segunda noche, Hiccup pudo avanzar más por la cueva. Las paredes cubiertas de musgo asimilaban a las paredes de una casa, y el propio Hiccup, pese a su actual situación, no pudo evitar sentir esa misma sensación de aventura y éxtasis que venían en paquete juntas con aquel Nido.

La tercera noche, descubrió cosas nuevas. Pétalos de flores —y una rosa marchita tirada en el suelo. Despedía un fuerte aroma a perfume, y Hiccup no dudó de que era la causante del aroma dulzón que había flotado en el aire la noche anterior.

La cuarta noche, encontró cuarzos azulados en el fondo de la cueva. Resplandecían como estrellas pequeñas, y Hiccup estuvo tentado de coger uno. Pero, ¡oh! No pudo hacerlo. Aquellos cuarzos azules le recordaban demasiado a Toothless. Otra seguridad que añadir a la lista: c) no podría volver a tocar a Toothless nunca.

Las primeras noches, Hiccup no podía dejar de sentirse vacío. La visión de Toothless se colaba por su mente casi sin permiso, pero Hiccup ya no sentía lo mismo. La huella que Furious había dejado en él era demasiado fuerte, de tal manera que a la hora de pensar en su dragón, la sensación de traición se hacía insoportable.

La quinta noche, Hiccup finalmente fue capaz de recorrer la cueva completa. Se dio cuenta de que, además de los múltiples cuarzos color índigo del fondo, no había nada demasiado interesante. Hiccup vio las paredes rocosas, señalando el final, y llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada más que ver.

Al momento de regresar, Hiccup pateó piedras sueltas del camino. Se sentía frustrado; se sentía furioso. Su alma continuaba clamando de manera desenfrenada, con tal rapidez, que Hiccup no fue capaz de reconocer el significado de sus murmullos. Hiccup ignoró sus susurros mientras se encaminaba al amplio nido de hierba que le esperaba. En el fondo, no dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría Toothless. Pero, luego, se recordaba a sí mismo que él no tenía derecho alguno de pensar en Toothless, luego de su traición.

Aún así, los ojos tóxicos de su dragón eran lo último que veía cada noche antes de dormir.

**. . .**

Valka lo había visto desde su choza.

Ella misma había decidido vivir apartada en la entrada del bosque. Podía decirse que era su guardiana; su protectora. El bosque era lo más cercano al viejo Nido en el que habitaba el Bewilderbeast que podía encontrar.

Desde la batalla con aquellos dragones desconocidos, Toothless había rugido por horas, noche tras noche, en las montañas lejanas. Pese a su dolor, no quería despertar a todo el pueblo y que lo echaran por eso. Valka, en su amplio conocimiento de dragonés, había comprendido que Toothless rugía por su hijo.

Toothless regresó terminada la batalla, sin su jinete y muy malherido. Valka lo notó en cuanto lo vio, pese a que los otros no se habían percatado. Astrid se hallaba con Camicazi revisando las heridas de su dragona, Valkyria. Ruffnut y Snotlout habían seguido a Gobber a la choza de Gothi, donde un herido Tuffnut estaba siendo seriamente atendido. Fishlegs se hallaba entre los vikingos de la retaguardia. Se había llevado una grave quemadura en el brazo, pero el propio joven se había negado rotundamente a los servicios de Gothi, bajo la excusa de que había otras personas que merecían más atención que él. Valka se hallaba recibiendo informes de los daños. Ninguno grave, que no pudiera repararse en un par de semanas.

Varias chozas destrozadas. Ovejas robadas. Muchos malheridos. Un cadáver humano, con el rostro hinchado y deforme en la costa. Aún se hallaban identificando al cuerpo. Valka podía sentir la desesperanza una vez Toothless estuvo lo bastante cerca para leer en su mirada, sin necesidad de dragonés, lo que había pasado. Más angustiada incluso que la que habría puesto si su hijo hubiera muerto. Era algo mucho más grave.

"Se lo llevaron", rezaba con los ojos, "Se llevaron a Hiccup".

Valka buscó tranquilizarlo, sin éxito. El Night Fury permanecía renuente a razones. No importaba que Valka se comprometiera a mandar múltiples patrullas de rescate a buscar por los alrededores, no importaba que mandara al escuadrón de vikingos de más confianza a buscar en tierras apartadas, Toothless no podía sentirse seguro hasta que Hiccup estuviera allí con él.

Valka también había notado algo en el fondo de las pupilas de Toothless, algo que no había notado hasta que el Night Fury estuvo lo bastante cerca. Rotas. Estaban rotas. Destrozadas. Hechas trozos diminutos. Valka supo al instante que aquello no era solo por perder a Hiccup.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó, agachándose. Contrario a lo que la calma de su semblante reflejaba, Valka _de verdad _estaba asustada. Hiccup era su hijo, y, también, lo último que le quedaba de Stoick. No podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por él, independientemente de su posición relajada. Toothless elevó la mirada, exaltado. Sus pupilas permanecían desgarradas, el abrupto entendimiento de que su Luz había desaparecido y él no podía hacer nada por recuperarlo lo azotaba sin piedad.

_"Ese Seadragonus..."_, gruñó, _"Se lo llevó. Se lo llevó lejos. Lo... Lo llamó suyo. Dijo que Hiccup era suyo"_.

Toothless había podido escucharlo. Había sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, expresados en involuntarios gruñidos. Protestas. Suyo, suyo, suyo. El recuerdo de Hiccup aferrándose a las escamas azuladas. Traición-Traición-Traición. ¿Por qué Hiccup? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su Luz? ¿Por qué?

Valka leyó la desesperación en aquellos ojos tóxicos.

—Tranquilízate, Toothless —murmuró, con suavidad. Sus dedos buscaron contacto con la piel lecrosa —contacto que no llegó. Toothless se apartó, y el fondo de sus pupilas era como un rompecabezas. Su mente se había destruido. Y aquel Seadragonus tenía la culpa.

—Lo encontraremos —prometió Valka, en ese entonces. Prometer había sido en ese entonces, desde luego, mucho más fácil que cumplir.

**. . .**

Hiccup había pasado la mitad de la mañana observando desde el borde de la entrada de la cueva. Un paisaje selvático se extendía a sus pies, con árboles grandes y verdes, rocas púrpuras y dragones por todas partes. Hiccup pudo considerarlo un paraíso —si tan solo no estuviera encerrado en aquella cueva con _él_.

Una larga lamida en su espalda le hizo ver que Furious había despertado.

_"¿Qué miras?"_, ronroneó el Seadragonus. Las lamidas fueron repetidas y sensuales. El alma de Hiccup se estremeció hasta sus cimientos, dichosa. Hiccup experimentó la sensación de acariciar su hocico y esconderse entre sus alas. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Sus manos se movieron. Pero... _Oh_. Ojos tóxicos mirándole amenazadores desde el fondo de su cabeza. Su alma sintió repulsión.

_"Pero, ¿y ese quién es? ¡Eso no es Furious!"_

No, no era Furious. Era...

—Toothless —El nombre escapó involuntariamente. Fue tan bajo que el propio Hiccup no lo alcanzó a entender. Pero, Furious sí. Furious lo escuchó perfectamente.

Un rugido furioso fue su prefacio. Alas enormes lo rodearon. Su alma cantó. Era insoportable.

_"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"_

Sí, sí, sí... Toothless... Furious... Toothless... Furious...

Hiccup cerró los ojos. Un lado era verde tóxico. El otro era de un rojizo ardiente.

¿Qué lado escoger? ¿Qué lado debía escoger? Aquel lado rojizo lo tentaba tanto. Pero el lado tóxico también. Al final Hiccup prefirió no escoger ninguno. Permanecer suspendido entre los dos, y aquel que ganara, lo tendría para siempre. Él sería el último premio a ganar.

Fue colocado con violencia en el suelo rocoso. La hierba aminoró el dolor, pero por muy poco. Sus ropas desgarradas —su armadura desperdigada por todas partes. Dolor. Su espalda ardía. Ardía y estaba roja. A Hiccup no le importó. No mostró dolor alguno, aunque vaya que lo sentía. Su rostro permanecía impasible. Pero no deseó morir. Para Hiccup, él ya había muerto hacia mucho. Cuando su pedazo de alma murió también.

_"Mío"_, resonó por cada esquina de la cueva. Mío-Mío-Mío-Mío. Su alma lo repetía, triunfal.

_"Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo..."_

Pero suyo... ¿Por qué? Su mente repetía en su cabeza imágenes de un Night Fury. ¿Quién era él? Hiccup no lo sabía. No conocía a ese Night Fury. ¿Quién sería él? En ese momento, su cabeza de nublaba y él no podía hacer nada por ello.

—Tuyo —escapó. Pero suyo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Un gruñido de satisfacción. Puntos multicolores danzando frente a su mirada. Quizás era verdad. Su alma lo decía. ¿Cómo podía negarlo a su alma?

—Furious —repitió. Sus ojos permanecieron en el techo. No gritó. No arañó. No pataleó. No hizo nada de lo que hizo la primera vez que el Seadragonus lo tomó. Simplemente permaneció allí, tumbado, impasible, esperando pacientemente a que la tortura terminara. Porque... ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué luchar? Su alma gemía y suspiraba. Su corazón no latía, se detenía. Un nombre desconocido retumbando en su mente.

Un nombre y una palabra.

Toothless. Contenedor. Toothless. Contenedor. _Eres un contenedor inútil. Una caja inútil._

—No —murmuró, cuando el Seadragonus ya hubo salido de su interior.

_"¿No qué?", _gruñó él.

—No soy un contenedor.

Furious soltó un gruñido ronco.

_"¿De nuevo con eso?"_

Hiccup parpadeó. Sus ojos vacíos, sin sentimientos. No mostraban nada.

—No lo soy. No soy un contenedor. No lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy —Su tono de voz era chillón y melancólico. Como el de un niño. Un niño que no quería aceptar algo.

_"Su alma..."_

—NO ME IMPORTA —Las palabras resonaron como rugidos por la cueva. Furious se planteó la posibilidad de que todos sus hermanos lo hubieran escuchado—. NO-ME-IMPORTA. No soy un contenedor. No vas a obligarme a convertirme en Hiccup II, solo porque su alma descansa en mí. Algún día, lo echaré de aquí. Voy a sacar esta maldita alma de mi cuerpo. Y entonces, me devolverás con _él_. Dejarás estos juegos ridículos y me dejarás en paz —Terminado todo lo que tenía por decir, Hiccup se encaminó a la salida de la cueva. La piel tostada expuesta al aire, sus cabellos vueltos hacia atrás debido al viento. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas refulgentes. Furious miró con fascinación el fuego de su cabellera y las pecas de sus hombros.

Y, por una vez, fue capaz de verlo sin que sus ojos se tornaran azules y su cabello dorado.

**. . .**

—Eret, tú guiarás la misión —Las palabras de Valka cerraron la sesión.

Recibió múltiples asentimientos aquella noche. No esperó más al momento al pronunciar sus palabras. No los recibió. Sabía perfectamente que Eret continuaba procesando la orden recibida.

Toothless aullaba a lo lejos. Valka no pudo prestarle demasiada atención. Tenía _muchas_ cosas que atender.

—Toothless lleva rugiendo todas las noches desde entonces —La voz de Gobber fue la que irrumpió en sus pensamientos abruptamente. Valka lo miró, sus ojos no reflejando demasiado interés—. ¿Vas a atender tus deberes, _jefa_?

Valka suspiró.

—No puedo hacer nada.

—Quizá, por Toothless no. Pero sí por Hiccup.

Valka apretó los labios.

—Ya he hecho todo lo que debería hacer, como jefa.

—Pero no como madre.

Valka suspiró. Sus pupilas, Gobber pudo verlo, estaban dilatadas. Los ojos de Valka, en cierto modo, le recordaban a los de Hiccup. Ambos pares de ojos gozaban con ese brillo inteligente y el verde especial, esa bondad imperturbable. Esa valentía inquebrantable.

—Debo irme —dijo Valka, con una prisa que iluminó repentinamente a Gobber al respecto de su sentir. Porque Valka podía ser la jefa de la aldea, podía mantener esa expresión serena e imperturbable por fuera, podía no haber estado presente durante veinte años de la vida de Hiccup, pero era su madre, al fin y al cabo.

Estaba asustada por él y no quería demostrarlo.

**. . .**

Cuando cerró los ojos, pudo ver una melena del color del fuego agitándose en el aire. Cuando parpadeó, el fuego se volvió oro, y entonces Furious pudo sentir la desesperación llenando por completo su ser.

¡Ah, por qué eran tan diferentes!

El Hiccup que él conocía, sin lugar a dudas, nunca se habría resistido cuando Furious intentara tomarlo. El Hiccup que él conocía, habría sido domado enseguida. Habría dejado que lo tomaran, con gusto. Furious no acababa de entender por qué aquel Hiccup no.

_"Tonto Humano."_

Tonto, tonto, tonto y complicado humano. Tonto, tonto, tonto, complicado y _hermoso_ humano.

**. . .**

—¡Imbécil!

El comentario fue lo primero que logró escuchar Tuffnut al despertar. La voz masculina le taladró las sienes, _casi _tanto como la voz chillona de su hermana en ocasiones. Tuffnut hizo una mueca. ¿Tanto les costaba guardar silencio? ¡Había un pobre herido allí!

—Ruffnut ya me lo ha dejado muy claro —farfulló, frotando su cabeza con exagerada brusquedad. Los ojos azules de Snotlout no se apartaron de él durante un buen rato.

Tuffnut parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándolo. Snotlout arqueó las cejas.

—¿Que _qué_?

—¿Por qué me dijiste imbécil? —preguntó Tuffnut. Snotlout tomó aire.

—Porque eres un imbécil.

Tuffnut rodó los ojos, las mantas hechas puño en sus manos.

—Sé más específico.

—¿Acaso necesito serlo?

Tuffnut tomó aire. Snotlout tenía un talento innato para irritarlo. En ocasiones, eso podía ser divertido. Pero en un momento como ese, sin duda no lo animaba.

—Casi mueres, idiota —La voz de Snotlout sin duda lo tomó desprevenido. Tuffnut estranguló a las pobres mantas, aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. Idiota. Idiota-Idiota-Idiota.

—Eso lo serás tú —replicó con una frialdad que no había utilizado prácticamente hasta ese momento. Snotlout bufó.

—Al menos yo no soy el chalado que casi se muere por un ridículo ataque por la espalda —replicó, a la defensiva. Tuffnut tensó el rostro. Sus ojos azules no mostraban expresión alguna. Tenía una máscara fuera, pero por dentro, no podía contener sus ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a Snotlout. Pero Gothi le había dicho que no podía levantarse. Y él definitivamente _no_ quería hacer enfadar a Gothi.

Gothi podía ser anciana, Tuffnut podía ser bastante impulsivo, pero si algo tenía (aunque a los demás les costara aceptarlo), era sentido común. Sentido común —y una buena dosis de supervivencia. Y nadie con estas características se atrevería a desafiar a Gothi.

—Al menos yo no soy el inepto que no pudo volverse el jefe de la aldea —declaró. Su frialdad se conservó. Los ojos de Snotlout también la adoptaron.

—Yo solo vine a darte eso —murmuró, tendiéndole un ramo de rosas silvestres—. Aunque, en realidad tampoco es que lo haya hecho voluntariamente. Claro que Ruffnut me obligó.

Tuffnut las cogió con fuerza. Tanta que, en realidad, varios pétalos cayeron al suelo.

—Gracias —murmuró entre dientes. Snotlout no tardó en comprender que en realidad no lo sentía. Gruñó.

—Adiós.

—Adiós —contestó, saliendo. Tuffnut miró su espalda y luego las rosas. Tomó aire.

En ocasiones, su dosis de supervivencia simplemente _desaparecía_.

**. . .**

Hiccup estuvo bastante tiempo sentado en la entrada del Nido, observando a los otros dragones. Muchos de ellos no le resultaron desconocidos. Había tenido la oportunidad de verlos en Berk. Stormcutters —y un puñado de Nadders reposando en una esquina. Inevitablemente, al verlos, pensó en Astrid. Se preguntó como estaría su ex-prometida en ese momento. Hiccup podía llamarse a sí mismo un hipócrita por siquiera pensar en ella luego de lo que pasó entre ellos, pero era imposible. Astrid se había convertido, más que nada, en un factor importante de su vida a partir de que conoció a Toothless. Si bien no como novia, así como amiga. En cierta forma, podía decirse incluso que Astrid era su mano derecha.

Pensar en Astrid de inmediato le llevó a pensar en Camicazi, y de Camicazi a Eret y de Eret a Snotlout y de Snotlout a Tuffnut y de Tuffnut a Ruffnut y de Ruffnut a Fishlegs. Fue una cadena sucesoria en la cual ninguno era más importante que el otro. Excepto Toothless.

Pensar en Berk despertaba en él sentimientos inevitables de nostalgia. De un modo u otro, su mente vagó por los peculiares vikingos de la isla.

Pensó en Snotlout, quién _seguramente _estaba regodeándose ante las mujeres, y buscando a Ruffnut, y discutiendo con Astrid y con Eret. Su primo siempre había sido así, desde antes incluso de que la pubertad y las hormonas tuvieran cierta influencia sobre su carácter. Podía imaginarse diversos escenarios para Tuffnut, entre los cuales se incluía fuego y flechas. Otro, era una cabaña vigilada por una estricta anciana. Hiccup deseaba de todo corazón que fuera lo segundo. Pensar en Ruffnut, si su hermano llegaba a padecer el primer destino, lo preocupaba de cierta forma. En toda su vida, Hiccup jamás había visto a los gemelos separados. Por alguna razón, pensar en ellos de ese modo precisamente entonces lo angustiaba. Pensó en Ruffnut disparando una flecha encendida hacia su hermano, a lo lejos. Gemelos separados. No más Tuffnut y Ruffnut para nadie. Pensó en Fishlegs, como siempre, leyendo y aprendiendo. Esperó que no se hubiera separado de Meatlug. Pensó en su madre, dirigiendo el pueblo con la calma que siempre la había caracterizado. Pensó en Gobber, ayudándola.

Y finalmente, pensó en Toothless. ¿Cómo se las estaría arreglando su dragón? Hiccup sabía perfectamente, con toda la experiencia adquirida en cinco años, que Toothless podía tener _cierto _problema para subsistir por sí mismo y, aunque su dragón había demostrado gran independencia últimamente, Hiccup odiaba saberse separado de él. Y sabía perfectamente que Toothless, también, lo sentía. Sentía que los habían separado y lo odiaba.

El sonido a sus espaldas fue lo que desvió su atención de sus pensamientos sobre Berk. Por un segundo vio un rayo verde surcando el cielo. Y poco después, el sonido. Y luego, nada.

Hiccup se giró, alarmado. El ruido producido habría sido lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención —si el Seadragonus no hubiera salido horas antes.

—¿¡Qué...!? —escapó. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Un dragón diminuto, con escamas verdes y ojos amarillos, acababa de alzarse de un montón de hiedra y miraba alrededor, completamente desorientado.

**. . .**

—¿Te tienes que ir ahora?

Camicazi guardó el último camisón antes de mirar a Astrid. Los ojos celestes de la Hairy Hooligan viajaban de la valija a la Bog-Burglar, y de la Bog-Burglar a la valija. Cuando eran niñas, los demás (sobre todo Snotlout) solían compararlas mucho. Era perfectamente comprensible, dado que ambas jovencitas habían sido muy parecidas en su momento. Cabello rubio, ojos celestes. Piel blanca. La única diferencia era el reluciente tono dorado del cabello de Camicazi, que contrastaba con el rubio pálido de Astrid.

—Tengo obligaciones que atender con mi tribu.

—¿Y desde cuando eres tan responsable? —Astrid arqueó las cejas, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la mujer en la que se había convertido su amiga. Camicazi soltó un resoplido.

—Dioses, Astrid. No me estás haciendo más fáciles las cosas.

—¿Por qué?

Un suspiro fue su respuesta. Camicazi apoyó sus brazos en la valija, mirándola sin parpadear.

—Astrid...

—Hiccup desapareció.

Camicazi frotó el puente de su nariz, con delicadeza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Sé que Hiccup desapareció, pero... Astrid, tengo una vida. Tengo mis propios problemas. No puedo ir y quedarme aquí en Berk cuando tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...

—¿Osea que te vas porque no quieres ayudar a Valka a encontrar a Hiccup? —Astrid frunció el ceño, confusa—. Perdóname Camicazi, pero no te creo.

Camicazi la miró. Sus labios estaban apretados.

—Créelo o no. Tengo que irme.

—Camicazi, tú no eres así de egoísta. ¿Qué te pasa?

Camicazi no contestó. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en ella con los labios apretados y unas buenas ganas de gritarle.

—Dioses, Astrid...

—Camicazi, dime... ¿Qué pasó?

Cuando Camicazi contestó, Astrid empezaba a desesperarse. Pudo leer, en los grandes ojos azules de Camicazi, que algo andaba mal. En cierta forma, la desesperaba no saber lo que le pasaba a la Bog-Burglar —porque significaba que no podía ayudarla. Astrid odiaba no poder hacer nada. Desde niña, había temido a la inacción constante, a no saber exactamente que hacer (o no poder hacerlo) cuando sus amigos tuvieran problemas. Habían sido escasos sus amigos desde que era niña, de tal modo que a Astrid no le gustaba sentirse incapacitada de ayudar a los pocos que tenía. Hiccup había sido uno de ellos, hasta el _incidente_.

—Es... Mi madre.

Astrid arqueó las cejas, muchas posibilidades cruzando su mente. ¿Estaría la Gran Bertha enferma? ¿Herida? ¿Muchos problemas? Cada posibilidad era más ridícula que la anterior. Era quizá el alto concepto que Astrid había formado alrededor de la madre de Camicazi, el que le impedía considerar una de esas posibilidades y las convertía en meros pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

Camicazo compuso una mueca en su rostro antes de contestar.

—Ella me... Ugh. Me quiere comprometer con... La princesa Tantrum.

Semejante confesión casi provocó una caída por parte de Astrid.

**. . .**

—¿Eres idiota o qué?

Snotlout arqueó las cejas al momento de ver a Ruffnut acercarse con grandes zancadas.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Ruffnut bufó cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de su rostro para que su aliento lo alcanzara. El aliento de Ruffnut apestaba a fruta envuelta con el pescado de su esencia. Snotlout lo había olido muchas veces —pero, _nunca _lo había sentido tan desagradable.

—Fui a visitar a hermano. —Oh, así que por eso la escenita.

—¿Te vino con el chisme? Menudo imbécil —murmuró, sosteniendo entre sus manos un gran tronco. Eret había estado toda la mañana construyendo una barca y Snotlout finalmente se había animado a ayudarlo. Ruffnut lo cogió de la nuca antes de que pudiera dirigirse al agua.

—¡Hey! —protestó cuando la gemela lo giró para verse frente a frente—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Eres un idiota, Snotlout.

Snotlout bufó, fastidiado. ¿Es que acaso no podía haberle contado Tuffnut el chisme a su madre, en vez de a su hermana?

—Solo llamé imbécil a tu hermano. ¿Es eso un crimen?

—Snotlout... —Ruffnut se aseguró de que Eret no estuviera escuchando, para decirle—. Tuffnut está... Bueno, podría decirse que últimamente está muy sensible.

Snotlout bufó.

—No me digas que está en sus días.

Ruffnut roló los ojos, fuego prendiendo cada una de sus palabras.

—No seas bobo. Mi hermano está... —Mordió su labio inferior, duda reflejándose en sus ojos grisáceos—. Bueno, creo que necesitan aclararlo entre ustedes. Generalmente no soy muy discreta pero... Es mi hermano. Le prometí no contárselo a nadie. Es algo que deben tratar entre ustedes dos. Pero debes disculparte con él.

—¿Pero por qué?

Ruffnut negó con la cabeza, mirando de reojo a Eret, quien se encaminaba hacia ellos con cierto recelo.

—Enserio, Snotlout, debes ir a disculparte con Tuff.

Se fue. Snotlout le tendió el tronco a Eret, extrañado. Cada vez estaba más convencido de los problemas mentales que parecían tener los Thorston.

**. . .**

—¡Eh, Fishlegs!

Fishlegs había estado toda la mañana acarreando comida para Metalug. Últimamente su dragona pecaba de un apetito voraz y Fishlegs había sido la principal víctima. No había manera alguna de justificar el hambre de su dragona, a pesar de lo cual Fishlegs no dudaba en defenderla cuando alguna de las personas de Berk la criticaba.

—¿Pasa algo, Gobber? —preguntó, aferrando las rocas con fuerza. Gobber decidió ignorar el montoncito de comida para Metalug.

—¿Has visto a Eret?

Fishlegs respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Los ojos de Gobber permanecieron en su cara, aún sin fijarse en las rocas que cargaba.

—La última vez que lo vi, estaba acarreando troncos con Snotlout en el muelle. ¿Para qué lo buscas?

Gobber frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Acarreando troncos? Bueno, ya le preguntaré. Debo llevarle un mensaje de Valka... ¿Y eso? —añadió, mirando, por fin, las rocas—. ¿Metalug sigue con hambre?

—Ah, ¿ya te lo han dicho? —Fishlegs suspiró—. Últimamente ha estado comiendo mucho... Debería regularla un poco, pero me da algo de miedo. Ya sabes, dragona furiosa es igual a choza quemada.

—No queremos más chozas quemadas de las que ya hay, chico —dijo Gobber en tono de advertencia—. Como los otros vikingos se enteren de que sumaste otra a la lista, te matarán. No queremos más incidentes... Ni tampoco vikingos perdidos.

Fishlegs apretó los labios con una fuerza inusitada. Por supuesto, Gobber hablaba de Hiccup. No era un secreto para ningún vikingo de Berk el hecho de que el joven había sido secuestrado por los dragones que, días antes, atacaron Berk hasta casi reducir a cenizas la gran mayoría de las chozas. Toothless fue el que lo informó. Fishlegs, en ocasiones como esa, no podía evitar sentir mucha lástima.

Él mismo era consciente de la unión que parecía haberse formado entre Hiccup y Toothless, y la mera idea de verlos separados, a la fecha, se le hacía extrañísima. Echaba de menos ver a Toothless surcando el cielo acompañado por Hiccup. Solo unos pocos afortunados habían sido informados de la relación entre humano y dragón, y Fishlegs, no era uno de ellos.

—Bueno, iré a ver a Eret para informarle del mensaje de Valka —declaró Gobber, marchándose en dirección al muelle. Fishlegs permaneció ahí parado unos segundos más justo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su choza.

**. . .**

Valka lo vio a lo lejos, asimilando a un águila gigante que recortaba el cielo. El sol empezaba a ponerse y una súbita sensación de desconcierto la invadió.

¿Qué quería ahí? ¿Quería acaso _otra _batalla? Y lo más importante, ¿podrían sus vikingos luchar en las condiciones que los asolaban?

Valka consideró que lo mejor era detener el barco y conocer sus intenciones desde antes de que arribaran al muelle.

Tres sombras en el muelle fueron las que captaron su atención.

_Hairy Hooligans en peligro._

La palabra llegó mucho antes de que ella pudiera pronunciarla. Fue una de las sombras la que lo hizo.

—¡Berserkers!

**. . .**

—¡Eh, Eret!

El pirata se giró más rápido de lo esperado. Llevaba dos troncos enormes en los brazos.

—¡Eh, Gobber! —saludó cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para oírlo. Gobber se dio a sí mismo un momento de respiro y lo miró.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti. De Valka.

Eret arqueó las cejas, confuso.

—¿Y no podía Valka decírmelo directamente?

—Está ocupada.

—Ajá, ya veo —replicó Eret, girándose para colocar los troncos en el suelo—. ¿Y qué clase de mensaje me traes?

—Es sobre Hiccup.

Aquello sí que interesó a Eret. Gobber lo leyó en sus ojos marrones al momento de mirarlos. Eret estaba, en cierto modo, agradecido con Hiccup. Él lo había liberado de la tiranía de Drago, le había dado un dragón propio y un hogar estable. A Gobber no le extrañó en absoluto el ver a Eret tan afectado por el secuestro de Hiccup, días atrás. Él mismo se lo había contado.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —La voz de Eret se empeñaba en sonar indiferente. Sin embargo para Gobber, que había presenciado la tristeza de Eret al saber que Hiccup había sido raptado, aquella máscara resultaba falsa y no se la tragó para nada.

—Valka quiere que comandes una expedición hacia el sur para buscarlo. Serán diez vikingos en total, dirigidos por ti.

Eret ahogó un gemido.

—¿Diez? ¿En serio? Oh, fantástico —bufó—. Ahora tendré que vigilar a un montón de vikingos tontos porque no son lo bastante listos para cuidarse por sí solos...

—Espera, ¿cómo es eso de una expedición? —exclamó Snotlout, mirando a Gobber—. ¡Yo quiero ir!

—¡Odín no lo quiera! —Eret ahogó un gemido—. Tener que comandar a un montón de vikingos ignorantes... ¡Y encima, tener que cuidar a Snotlout! ¡Thor me libre! —dijo en tono suplicante. Un fuerte codazo (y una carcajada sonora) fueron su respuesta.

—Tranquilo Eret, no te corresponde a ti la responsabilidad de cuidar a Snotlout —dijo Gobber divertido.

—¡Hey! —protestó Snotlout—. ¡Yo también soy bastante responsable!

—Ajá, sí, claro Snotlout —replicó Gobber, con los ojos girando—. A ti te toca en el equipo del norte, con Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

—¡Menos mal! ¡De la que me he librado! —suspiró Eret—. Con él y Ruffnut en el equipo del norte, lo más lejos posible de mí, ya me siento seguro.

Otro codazo. Una carcajada gutural —pero no de Gobber. Eret apreciaba esas ocasiones en donde el juego y la burla eran su única prioridad. No había gozado de ese tipo de placeres en mucho tiempo y finalmente volvía a experimentarlo. Era otra cosa que agradecía a Hiccup; el haberle devuelto su capacidad de sonreír.

Sin embargo, Snotlout no estaba tan satisfecho con su selección.

—Espera... ¿Tuffnut? ¿No estaba...? —Pasó saliva. Carraspeó—. ¿No estaba herido?

—Gothi dice que sus heridas se recuperan extraordinariamente rápido. Además, Valka no tiene el corazón para separar a los gemelos, siendo que ellos han estado juntos toda su vida —Gobber arqueó las cejas—. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—N-no, claro que no —Mentía. Por supuesto que mentía—. Es solo que... ¿Por qué tienen que ir necesariamente al norte?

—Porque Astrid irá al este y Fishlegs al oeste, y no queremos problemas entre ellos. Mismo caso habría si te mandamos a ti a alguno de esos grupos. O cambiamos de lugares con los gemelos. Los Thorston son los únicos que aguantan tus bromas y viceversa. Además, los puestos ya están asignados.

_Rayos._

Gobber no lo miró mientras decía aquellas palabras. Miraba al mar. Tenía la boca abierta.

Snotlout estuvo a punto de preguntar qué le pasaba, cuando Gobber gritó:

—¡Berserkers!

**. . .**

El dragón había ido y venido de la cueva en un par de segundos.

Hiccup no había dicho absolutamente nada conforme lo veía levantarse. Lo vio estirar las alas; mirar arriba y agitar la cola. Hiccup no logró ver con exactitud qué le pasaba, pero estaba claro que algo había afectado su vuelo. Sus escamas eran de un verde brillante, las alas eran naranjas. El pequeño dragón sacudió la cabeza y corrió en dirección a la salida. Lucía claramente atemorizado. A Hiccup no le extrañó.

Estuvo el tiempo suficiente en aquel Nido para entender el tipo de relación que llevaba Furious con los demás dragones.

Un lobo solitario.

El ruido que escuchó en la entrada instantes después de la partida apresurada del pequeño dragón le advirtió de la llegada de Furious. A Hiccup no le preocupó.

Furious se había comportado extrañamente frío aquella mañana, y Hiccup, si bien no se esperanzaba, no podía negar sentir cierto alivio. Su alma comenzaba a temblar, ansiosa, pero Hiccup no le hizo caso. Ignorar era mejor que nada.

_"Hiccup."_

No se giró, más que nada, para evitar _incidentes_. Le aterraba, en cierto modo. No podía negarlo. Furious no estaba demasiado cerca, pero tampoco podía vanagloriarse de tenerlo lejos.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló, en voz baja. Dudó, durante un segundo, que Furious lo hubiera entendido. Pero lo hizo.

_"Hiccup, Hiccup."_

Se giró. En cierta forma, no podía entender por qué lo había hecho. Su alma clamaba en tono lastimero, escuchando los lamentos de Furious.

_"Furious, Furious, Furious."_

—Furious.

Esta vez, el nombre no fue un impulso de su alma. Fue producido por la sorpresa, por la extrañes, al saberse rodeado por una de las amplias alas de Furious. Hiccup no acababa de entender lo que pasó, o lo que pasaría después.

—¿Furious?

_"Dímelo, Hiccup. Por favor, dime que soy el único. Dímelo, por favor. O... O miente, pero solo dilo. Por favor. Dilo."_

Hiccup parpadeó. Su alma se agitó, perdida en el placer. Las manos viajando al hocico azulado, los ojos muy abiertos. Vidriosos. Su alma. Su alma estaba clamando. Las palabras escaparon sin que él lo quisiera, como últimamente pasaba tan a menudo.

—Eres el único. Eres el único Furious.

A lo lejos, un solitario Night Fury rugía clamando el regreso de su pareja.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Y olé! Para serles sincera, no tenía intención alguna de continuar este fic. Veía a Clarity como un simple one-shot y ya. Pero tenía tantas ideas relacionadas y me parecía inútil hacer una historia independiente cuando ya tenía una acondicionada para mis ideas, y la gente por Facebook pedía continuación. Así que, aquí lo tienen. El segundo capítulo de Clarity.

Y desde aquí les informo: esperen más capítulos de esto. La verdad es divertido escribir ciertas peripecias a nuestros queridos personajes. No sabría decir con exactitud cuántos capítulos más planeo, pero sí serán varios.

Respondo a comentarios:

_Kenna-2201: _¡Gracias!

_Snow Heaven: _Gracias. :D

_yusefan halackti fanny alejo: _Gracias. :3

_Danii Night Fury: _Gracias. :)

_C. B. Guillermo: _Gracias. La relación entre Hiccup, Toothless y Furious es un tema que a mí me encanta explorar.

_Lacie Kiryu: _¡Rayos! D: No quiero ir a la cárcel (?) Ok no xD. Muchas gracias. :'D

_Cain Len Kiryu: _De nada. ;) Temas así a mí me gusta mucho tratarlos, es super divertido de hacer, aunque no lo parezca. Gracias por la galleta. :3

_B.B. Asmodeus: _Gracias Mamá Asmos :'D Pues a mí no me has torturado así que para mí no lo merecías XD. La traición es un tema que pretendo tratar en este fic. Ese y un par de temas más que veo en algunos fics y en otros no tanto. Hiccup tiene genes Stoickos, sí, pero, ¿cómo luchar contra tu propia alma? Gracias. :'D

_yunitha-san: _Oh, sí. Llora. Llora. Adoro ver llorar (?) Lo terminaré, aunque me cueste tus lágrimas D: (?)

_Lewiz Minu: _Porque es un anti-héroe, mija. Los anti-héroes hacen eso. Hiccup me da la sensación de que no volverá con Tooth en un buen tiempo XD.

_ToothlessHaddock: _Yisus es grande (?) Vaya, una tocaya. Yo también lo deseaba, y por eso hice este fic. Hiccup es... Hiccup XD. Complicado como ninguno. Gracias. :D Respecto a lo de la elección... No lo sé, Furious también es buen partido XD.

_Luna Issabella: _¡Gracias! Yo lo amo totalmente. :3

Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tan cortito.

¡Besos de colores!

Jane Luna (mi seudónimo oficial).


End file.
